I Love Her
by 6cbrilhante
Summary: "I love her": three words which made House confront Lucas about Cuddy. But something went wrong...  Huddy story set after 6x08 "Ignorance is Bliss".
1. Prologue

_People, I come here with a new story. This one won´t be a one –shot, like I've been writing, but I´ll try to write a longfic. But, to do it, I'm going to need your reviews. Well, this is the prologue. It's very small, but as soon I get positive feedback I'll upload chapter one, which is already written. And I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my main language._

_Ok, this is a Huddy story set after episode 6x08 "Ignorance is Bliss". Enjoy!_

**I love her**

_Prologue_

_I love her._

Three words filling his mind. He wanted to believe that was just a play, a lie. But it was true. He loved Lisa Cuddy with his heart and soul, mind and body. Mind… his insane mind which made him believe that one night, months before, she was his and he was hers, like what happened twenty-three years ago. She gave him all the chances he wanted… 832, to be more exact… and he wasted all of them… Now, she has moved on, and he should do it, too. He tried to, in Mayfield with Lydia, but the German woman, like Stacy, left him to be with her husband and family. Cuddy never did it. He didn´t deserve her, but she didn´t care about his crazy brain or his useless leg. But it was until his hallucinations. While he missed her between those crazy people, she was dating Lucas. His friend stole the love of his life. Now, Lucas was no more his allied. Lucas Douglas and Gregory House became enemies. Forever.


	2. Lover and Warrior

_I know that you didn´t leave any review, but the Story Traffic says that about 180 people read the prologue, so I leave you here the chapter one!_

**I love her**

_Chapter One: Lover and Warrior_

Those thoughts were ghosts walking through his condo. House never came back there since he packed his clothes before going to Mayfield. But he needed to be alone, to think, to dream, to hope. He wasn´t going back on Vicodin, he just wanted to be with the friend who was always there when he was happy or sad. Not Wilson, not Cuddy, not his team. His piano.

The music was filling the room. That melody which expressed his feelings with an incredible perfection. His dream was to play that while Cuddy was sitting next to him, hearing his composition for her, her serenade.

He didn´t know she was listening in the other side of the door.

…

After hearing the soft music, Cuddy was about to cry. After all, House was a human being, with feelings, suffering from the recent developments in his life. She never wanted to hurt him, bud she did to. The desire of crossing the door and tell him she loved him was burning inside her. But she couldn´t do it, she was with Lucas, the PI trusted her, and she didn't want to cheat on him. Holding the tears in the corner of her eyes, she walked away and went home.

"What happened, Lisa? You are almost crying!" Lucas noticed when Cuddy entered in the living room. Her face was red, she had obviously been crying.

"Nothing, Lucas, nothing… Please, go home. I need to be alone tonight." She said in a weak voice.

"Don't deny it, Lisa. If you want, I can stay."

"Just go. I need to think."

…

House recognized her car's sound. She had been there; maybe she heard his music, her serenade… Perhaps, if he opened the door, they could have talked, something could have happened… No, she wouldn´t cheat on Lucas. But she had been there, just him and her, connected by the piano's sound… why? Was she preparing his 833rd chance?

Without think twice, he exited the building and, riding his motorcycle, took the way to her place.

…

Lucas was walking to his car when he heard the familiar bike. He was surprised. He knew Cuddy was in that state because of House, it was always because of him. But the diagnostician coming there? It wasn´t normal. When the bike stopped and House took off his helmet, Lucas told him:

"What the hell did you do to Lisa? She had been crying, and I'm sure that was because of you!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Lucas! I just came to ask Cuddy about a medical procedure!" House lied.

"Don´t lie, you son of a bitch! You don´t have any patient, your sick guy was discharged today. Again, what did you do to Lisa?"

"I don´t know. And you, what did you unconsciously do to her?"

"You're a jerk, House. Stop screwing up her life, go to annoy Wilson. She hates you!"

"She doesn´t hate me!" House shouted, out of control, walking in Lucas' direction.

"Really? So how does she feel about you?"

"She… she… I don´t know…" House recognized. He was sure Cuddy had feelings for him, but when Lucas asked he started to have doubts. Was she in love with the Private Investigator, even after years of sexual tension and saving House's ass from Vogler or Tritter?

"She deserves better than you, House. As you told me yesterday, you don´t deserve her." Lucas answered, approaching to House. "She's tired, did you think she would be waiting forever? Your chance has gone, accept it! What can you give to her? Nothing, House, nothing! With me, she's happy; she has a good family for Rachel. And I like her!"

"I love her!" House shouted, for the second time in twenty-four hours.

Some neighbors had turned on the lights of their houses, and they were coming to their window to see the discussion that was going on between the two men. Cuddy was scared and, for her own surprise, she was more afraid of Lucas could do to House than what House could do to Lucas.

Now, Lucas was out of control and, immediately, he kicked House's scar, causing him the worst pain someone could ever feel, and the doctor fell on the ground. With his left hand, he grabbed his cane, and hit Lucas in the crotch, making him to scream of pain. "You have no idea about what is the pain" House muttered to his enemy. Lucas was furious, and started to kick House on all of his body. Wounds and blood were covering his skin, and he was so injured that he fainted.

Cuddy was watching the scene, terrified. When she could, finally, to do something, she ran through the front door and approached House. Looking up at Lucas, she said:

"You son of a bitch… You could have killed him! Get out of here, go away, now!" Lucas was frozen for a second, but when he realized what Cuddy had just said, he went to his car and drove away. Realizing that the neighborhood was watching what was happening, she continued: "I need an ambulance! Someone call an ambulance!"

While they were waiting, Cuddy talked to a woman she trusted and asked her to take care of Rachel. Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Cuddy told to the driver:

"Take us to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital! I'm Dr. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine and Chief Administrator."

She sat next to House and, while she was looking at his vital signals, she was thinking about what happened in the last half an hour. House playing the piano while she listened, she running away from his house, he showing up, the fight between him and Lucas…

The EMT's voice alerted her for what was happening.

"Dr. Cuddy! He is waking up!"

She looked at House's ice blue eyes, and he did the same thing.

"House… how are you feeling?" She asked, without expecting an answer, so weak he was.

He waited a few seconds, and then he answered:

"Cuddy… promise me… one thing…"

"What, House?"

"Promise me… that you'll try… ketamine…"

Her feelings were correct. After experiencing too much pain, he wanted to be painless. She wasn´t sure about it, ketamine had its risks, it could fail. But she wanted him to be well.

"Promise me…" he insisted.

"I promise." She finally promised. And then, he fell asleep.

Cuddy grabbed her cell phone and called Wilson, who was in the ER that night.

"Wilson" he said when he pressed the green button.

"Wilson, it's Cuddy. House was beat up, and he´s very injured. We are on our way to the hospital, in an ambulance."

"What? Oh my God… is he ok?"

"He´s bleeding everywhere and he must have some broken bones. Wilson, he wants ketamine."

"Ketamine? Like when he was shot?"

"Yes, like then. Have everything ready when we arrive."

"I´ll do it." The oncologist answered and, then, he hung up the call.

Cuddy looked at the man lying in front of her. His face was serene, in a peaceful sleep, like if anything had never happened. She only could pray and hope that everything would be fine.

_Liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in a review! It only takes 2 minutes, please let me know your opinion, please!_


	3. His leg, his pain, his life

_Dear readers, today I won a (very hard) championship of Portuguese language (yes, I'm Portuguese) and I'm very happy, so today my muse is ready to make a great job. Thank you everyone who reviewed Chapter One and to those who added this story to your favorites or story alerts, I hope you like this. And "closet readers", please leave a single review, it only takes two minutes!_

**I love her**

_Chapter Two: His leg, his pain, his life_

The hospital was calm that night. No complicated mysteries for the Diagnostics Department, no emergency surgeries, no flat-lining patients, almost nobody in the ER. In the 4th floor, Robert Chase was walking quietly, hands inside his pockets, remembering when Cameron worked there and she brought some happiness to his life. He wasn´t going to get drunk, because that was one of the reasons why she left him, the hospital and Princeton. Last time he saw her was just that afternoon, but he already missed her.

Suddenly, his pager rang. Looking at it, he read:

_Fifty year-old male, several broken bones and multiple internal and external hemorrhages, need you in the OR right now!_

Chase started to run to the 1st floor. In the sterilization room, Wilson and Cuddy joined him.

"Dr. Cuddy?" asked Chase. "Why are you here?"

"Because of the patient. It´s House." She answered and, for a moment, Chase froze.

"House?" Cuddy and Wilson nodded. "What… what happened?"

"There's no time to explain…" Cuddy grabbed the X-ray and showed it to the Australian. "Five broken ribs, two in the left and three in the right. Internal hemorrhages in his lungs, liver and stomach. We are also going to administrate him ketamine."

"Ketamine? Like four years ago?"

"He wants it" answered Wilson.

They entered in the OR, House was already there, and two nurses were ready to help in the surgery. The doctors were about to administrate the anesthetic when a man wearing a black suit and a red tie entered inside the room where, sometimes, doctors and families watched the surgeries.

"Who are you?" Asked Cuddy to the man.

"I'm Thomas Harrison, from the FDA. Are you going to administrate ketamine in Dr. House?"

"Yes, we are. Why are you asking it?"

"Three and an half years ago, when Dr. House was shot, you administrated him ketamine, too. It failed. Why are you going to do it again?"

"He asked it. In the ambulance."

"Who did he ask?"

"Me. He made me promise I would try ketamine again."

"Do you have any witness?"

"The EMT who was with us in the ambulance." She tried to remember the guy's name. "Smith… Jack Smith, I guess…"

"I´ll ask him. You are not allowed to administrate ketamine until I find him."

"He did already leave the hospital. Mr. Harrison… please, trust me. You don´t know House, we do. His biggest desire ever is to be pain-free. His leg makes him to suffer every day, and that's why everybody thinks he is a jerk. His pain is unbearable, he is going to live in pain until death unless we try something radical, and that thing is ketamine. His life is a living hell, it's terrible and he is very self-destructive because of it." Wilson and Chase were shocked about what Cuddy had just said, as like the two nurses. "Please, Mr. Harrison… The patient asks it, we do it; it's what New Jersey laws say. And House is one of the best doctors in the world, perhaps the best one. He knows very well what he asked."

Mr. Harrison was surprised by Cuddy's words. It was true, Cuddy was right about House. Afraid of what the FDA man could say, Wilson added:

"Sir, you must believe Dr. Cuddy. No one in this hospital knows Dr. House so well as Dr. Cuddy does. Not even me, and I'm his best friend. Please, Mr. Harrison… you should do it… you can do it…"

Mr. Harrison hesitated for a moment, and then he answered:

"Ok. You have permission to administrate the ketamine."

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison." Said Cuddy. Mr. Harrison exited the room, and then Chase administrated the anesthetic.

"We are going to start in the lungs. Scalpel." Said the surgeon.

For their very surprise, the bleeding had decreased very much since the X-ray. So, they had almost no work in the lungs. After fixing them, they started to work on the broken ribs. When they were finishing their work on House's torso, Chase noticed something strange in House's right lung. There was a small mass, but it was bigger than a normal cyst. Afraid of what it could be, he alerted Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson, take a look at this."

Wilson approached the lung and examined it for a few seconds. Then, showing a worried face, he spoke:

"It looks like a tumor."

"Lung cancer? It´s very small!" replied Cuddy.

"I´m afraid yes. It usually begins with tumors like this. But we have to confirm. Give me the biopsy needle."

He collected a very small portion of the mass. Then, they closed House's chest and they started to work on his liver and stomach. Cuddy was looking at the diagnostician´s asleep face, and she remembered when John said House didn´t realize how lucky he was. Now, luck had possibly saved him from dying with lung cancer.

The stomach and liver were done two hours later. The surgery had lasted nine hours, and it was already morning; the three doctors were exhausted. The ketamine had already been administrated and House was in an induced coma. Wilson and Chase went home, but Cuddy stayed in the hospital. After her request, House was moved to a private room, and the Dean of Medicine fell asleep on the chair next to his bed. It was already 9 a.m. when she could finally rent.

By lunchtime, all the hospital staff knew that House had been admitted with several broken bones and internal hemorrhages. There were pools about what happened and everybody had put money on various theories. Some said House had been in a bike accident, others said he got drunk and got into a fight in a bar. Wilson came back by that time, but he didn´t care about the bets. He was there to analyze the mass.

…

"The biopsy? What did it show?" asked Cuddy when, that afternoon, Wilson came into House's room.

"I was right, Cuddy. It's cancer." Answered the oncologist.

_Yes, I know I'm a moron who left you in the middle of the interesting part of the story, but don´t worry, I´ll update soon. But my muse´s food is your feedback. Please leave a review!_


	4. Tension

_Here it is a new chapter! People, if you keep giving to me that great feedback I don´t know what I'm going to do with so much inspiration! Thank you reviewers, and those who haven´t commented yet, please leave a single review, it´s only two minutes! Each one of your opinions is very important to me!_

**I love her**

_Chapter Three: Tension_

House had cancer… Cuddy didn´t know what to think about. Cancer… It was the main cause of death in the North countries, along with heart diseases. House… Gregory House could die because of a disease he classified as boring. Without to know what to think about, she only wanted to know one single thing:

"How bad is it?"

"We caught the tumor in a very early stage; he has good chances to live."

"How many chances?"

"Between 60 and 90 per cent."

"When will we start with the chemo?"

"As fast as we can. The first session is scheduled for tomorrow at 9am. Do you need something?"

"Thanks, Wilson, but I'm ok."

Wilson went to his office, he was worried about his friend but hopeful of he would be cured.

…

That night, Cuddy was still with House. She had been thinking about what had happened. Now, she only wanted two things: that the ketamine would work and that the cancer would be cured. She wasn´t even thinking about Lucas, but she was very angry with him. But, that night, she just wanted to be with House. Cuddy had already talked to Rachel´s nanny, the toddler missed her but she was fine.

Looking at the diagnostician, Cuddy held his hand. Her heart was beating faster every time she did it. She had still feelings for him, she loved him; being with Lucas was just a way she found to try to forget him. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to love him… but there was one mystery, one question she wanted to see replied: why did he go to her house? Without having time to think about the answer, the sound of steps came into her ears.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" she asked the PI.

"I want to talk to you."

"There isn´t anything to talk about with you."

"Lisa, please… I´m sorry about what I did. I just wanted to protect you from him… He did it, didn´t he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He made you cry yesterday night… I know it, so you can´t deny it, Lisa… I didn´t want him to hurt you."

"He didn´t hurt me as much as you did."

"What?"

"Did you really think that you would come here, apologize and everything would be fine? If you thought that, you are wrong. You put one of my best friends in this state" and she pointed at House "just because you didn´t want him to hurt me… you´re an idiot. Lucas. As I said yesterday, get out. I don´t want to see your face again."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Does it sound like a hooking up? Of course I am!"

"And let that son of a bitch make your life a crap? Never, Lisa!"

"Don´t say my name again, don´t look at me again, don´t tell me a single word again, Lucas! Get out, now!"

Lucas exited the room, muttering something she wasn´t able to understand. Then, she looked at House, and whispered:

"I'm sorry, House, I'm sorry… I know that I made you suffer when you discovered about me and him. I'm sorry, House. If you knew, if you knew… that I love you…"

She didn´t knew if he could hear her until the moment when she said the word "love". That moment, his pulse increased. She couldn´t believe. He heard her! She smiled and kissed his hand. But, when she did it, his pulse started to increase even more. He was with tachycardia! His monitor started to beep and, then, Cuddy grabbed the paddles at the precise moment when Wilson and the Ducklings entered in the room.

"Charging 360" she said "Clear!"

It didn´t work. Then, she tried again:

"Charging… Clear!"

It wasn´t resulting. House was flat-lining, she couldn´t lose him, which would be too painful. She tried again. Nothing. Tried again. Still flat-lining. Again. The same thing.

They had already been trying for two minutes and she wasn´t going to give up. When she tried for the 27th time, it worked.

"He´s back." She announced. His pulse was back to 83 BPM. The team could finally breathe.

"Do you think there was brain damage?" asked Wilson.

"No." Answered Foreman. "Do you guys remember the dancer's case we had days before House went to Mayfield? We had 3 minutes to stop her heart safely. Now, we only used two of them."

The Ducklings went back to their office. When they exited the room, Wilson asked Cuddy:

"What happened before the tachycardia?"

"I just grabbed his hand. Why?"

"You spent the last fourteen hours doing that. Did you do _or say_ anything else before it?"

"It´s not medically relevant." She said, but Wilson kept staring at her. "Ok… Lucas came here. I broke up with him. End of the story. Satisfied?"

"What? Was Lucas here? What did he want?"

"He apologized. We talked, he said he didn´t want House to talk to me."

"And you?..."

"I was very mad at him and I broke up with him."

"But you were so well… And you were mad, now you aren´t. Why did you break up with him, Cuddy?"

"Because he almost killed one of my best friends."

"What? Wait… do you consider House as one of your friends?"

"Yes, I do. Why? Can´t I?"

"You are in love with Gregory House, aren´t you? It's my only explanation."

Cuddy was shocked, and she didn´t answer. How did Wilson discover it? She had been hiding this fact from everything and everybody since she and House met in the bookshop, twenty-three years ago! Noticing her silence, Wilson added:

"It's obvious, Cuddy. The sexual tension between you is a very good proof."

_Liked it? Disliked it? Hated it? Loved it? Leave your reviews and I´ll know what you're thinking!_


	5. Up and Down

_Today I'm with a mild case of the disease which the writers hate more, the Writer's Block Syndrome. Because of it, this chapter is smaller than the others and, probably, not as good as them._

_I'm also warning you about the possibility of I won´t update before Tuesday. But don´t worry, I won´t leave this story on hiatus!_

**I love her**

_Chapter Four: Up and Down_

Then, Wilson left the room, knowing that Cuddy needed to be alone. Well, not really alone, he knew she heeded to be _with House_. House could hear her, which was the only explanation for the tachycardia episode he had. And House felt the same… That´s why it happened. Wilson smiled at the thought of his friends together… House and Cuddy dating would be a wonderful dream or a terrible disaster. But, first, they had to be worried about his cancer. Wilson just hoped that the chemotherapy would work. He had a feeling that House would survive. He glanced at House and Cuddy for the last time and, smiling, he took the elevator.

…

_Two weeks later…_

Everything was running well. House's broken ribs were healing well and the chemo made the tumor's size decrease a little, but House was still in a coma. Cuddy was working again, she was already sleeping at home and every spare time she had was spent taking care of House. The Diagnostics Department, without its Head, was working slower, but the cases were still being successfully solved, and they recognized it was easier when they used House´s methods. Foreman was the one who was running the Department while House was in a coma. The PPTH's staff did already know about what happened to House, even the argument with Lucas and the lung tumor.

Not so good were the news about Lucas. The police wanted to interrogate him about what he did to House, but he ran away after his discussion with Cuddy. The cops were in search of him, but his skills and experience as Private Investigator made him a hard target to be found.

That Thursday's morning, House had come from his 3rd chemotherapy session. Cuddy didn't have much work, and after signing some insurance forms she went to his room. As always, she held his hand and, minutes later, she broke the silence:

"House, please wake up… This place needs you, your team needs you… they are having difficulties with solving the cases without your ideas, your genial epiphanies… Wilson misses your jokes, you stealing his lunch every single day…" she hesitated for a few seconds, and then she continued: "I miss you… please, wake up… I need you…"

After saying this, she shut up. When she looked up at his monitor, she noticed his brain activity was higher. She smiled and, then, she spoke:

"House… are you hearing me? Oh, my God, you're waking up!" She exclaimed, with a big smile of pure joy on her lips. Then, she paged Wilson:

_House's brain activity increased. He´s out of the coma._

She kissed his forehead and held his hand stronger. One minute later, Wilson reached his room.

"How's he doing?" Asked the oncologist.

"As you can see, his EEG is higher. Up and down. It´s a very good signal! When do you think he´ll wake up?"

"In the next few hours or days, I guess. Ask the Board if we can stay here with him until he opens his eyes. I'll stay with him while you go there."

"I´ll talk to Dr. Simpson."

Cuddy went to Dr. Simpson´s office. The Chairman of the Board was talking to someone by phone.

"Dr. Cuddy, why are you here? Did something happen?" He asked, after hanging up the call.

"Yes, Dr. Simpson, it did. Dr. House's EEG is showing a higher brain activity, which means he´s out of the coma."

"What? But that's a great new! Do you need something?"

"Yes, Dr. Wilson and I wanted to know if we could have permission to stay with Dr. House until he wakes up. You know that we´re going to have to tell him about the cancer. And, as I presume you know, he considers cancer as a boring disease. He also may be surprised if he´s painless, I don´t know if he´s going to remember of asking me for ketamine in the ambulance."

"Do whatever you need to." Replied Dr. Simpson, who was smiling at the breaking news.

In the truth, it wasn´t needed much more time for everybody in the hospital to know that House was no longer in a coma and about to wake up. The fact was that, when the Dean came back to the room, there were about twenty doctors and nurses, including the Diagnostics Department and Nurse Brenda, looking for the diagnostician through the glass doors.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked them. "Shouldn´t you be working? DDx Department upstairs, Nurses downstairs. Dr. Hourani, if you don´t have any surgery to perform right now, go to the ER or do your Clinic duty. What are you guys waiting for?"

Everybody walked away, even Wilson, who had an appointment with a patient fifteen minutes later. Cuddy entered House's room and sat down It was at that moment that he opened his eyes.

_Yes, I know it's short, but the writer's block is the worst nightmare any writer has. Leave your reviews, I love reading them all, the main prevention for the Writer's Block Syndrome is having very feedback!_


	6. Stay with me

_Have you already seen the "Bombshells" promos and sneak-peeks? OMG, they're amazing! I don't know if I can wait for Monday!_

_As a prize for waiting for a new chapter, this chapter is a little bigger. Enjoy!_

_And I'm sorry if House is OOC, I tried to do my best._

**I love her**

_Chapter Five: Stay with me_

"House… can you hear me? Look at me if you are hearing me…" she said, hoping he was feeling well and, most important, pain-free. His blue eyes were open again, and he glanced at her for a moment, closing them again. He was breathing hard, trying to move his mouth as if he was trying to spoke. She couldn´t imagine what we was trying to say, was he saying he wasn´t feeling pain, or was he suffering from the chemo? She just wanted to hear his voice, what he wanted to say. She hasn´t heard his voice, his strong and hard but at the same time soft voice for the past two weeks, and she wanted to help him to speak. But he was still very weak, and she didn´t want to push him to. "Shh, don´t talk. If you need something, just look at what you want. Or try to mouth it. Don´t force your voice, if you do you know that it isn´t going to be good for you. You have to rest."

He tried to mouth something. Making an effort to read his lips, Cuddy what he was trying to say:

"I… am… a… doctor… you… are… an… administrator… I… know… what… I… must… and… what… I… must… not… do… You… don´t… " Then, she realized: "What? What did you want me to do? Sit down and let you die? You're the patient, I am the doctor. I can walk on my own while you're stuck on a hospital bed. Understood? And, as the philosopher Jagger once said, 'you can´t always get what you want'."

House closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened to put him in that state. He remembered to play the piano, to play Cuddy's Serenade, and then he heard her car, so he rode his bike to her place. Then, he remembered he found Lucas and they had an argument about Cuddy. The last thing he remembered was to fall on the ground in pain.

Pain…

"Leg…" he said in a whisper, so weak that it was impossible to hear.

"What? Your leg?" she asked, afraid of what could be happening. His eyes were showing something like surprise, a positive surprise. She didn´t know what to think. "Does it hurt?" she added.

He denied, barely smiling. Then, he mouthed: "Ketamine?"

"Yes. You asked me in the ambulance if I would try it. You made me promise I would."

"Thanks." He muttered and, then, he fell asleep. Pain-free, finally, he thought.

After ten years of chronic pain (despite, of course, the ketamine trial when he was shot), nine of them depending on a drug, the Vicodin, to live, he was finally feeling _normal_. He left the Vicodin last year and, at least for now, the pain was gone. He still had to go to physical therapy to have his muscle strength back, but not to be in pain was great. He thought how better his life was going to be. He wouldn´t have to use a cane to walk, he would be capable to run again. He would be nicer to people around him, maybe the hospital staff wouldn´t consider him as the human Devil anymore. He would be back to his apartment, not being afraid of the Vicodin temptation. But there was one problem: Lucas. House didn´t know if the PI and Cuddy had broken up. Cuddy was with him in the ambulance, she had seen what Lucas had done to him. She was grabbing his hand, she was the only one who was with him when he woke up. Would she do it whether she was with Lucas? While he was thinking about this, he had a dream, one of those dreams he would never tell nobody that he dreamed it.

He was walking in the park, not limping and without the help of a cane, Cuddy was beside him, their hands were held, and they had wedding rings in their left ring fingers. In front of them, an older Rachel was running and laughing with a kid who seemed to be about three years younger than her. The little boy was ice blue-eyed and he had dark hair like, he was like a younger version of House. The truth was that House knew very well who he was: his and Cuddy's kid. Their son.

That wasn´t real, he knew. But he was, in a certain manner, happy. He didn´t want to wake up again. He just wanted to stay there, to be with Cuddy and the kids, free, happy, loving and being loved… But he also knew that he shouldn't do that. Because the real Cuddy was actually waiting for him to wake up, and then he could take a chance, the 833rd chance with her. If he had to confront Lucas again, he was pretty sure that he would do it and find out a way to put him miles away without hurting Cuddy.

…

Cuddy was happy and, at the same time, nervous. She was happy because House had woken up from the coma and she was going to give him a new opportunity. But she was worried about his reaction to the tumor.

When, five hours later, he woke up from his wonderful dream, Cuddy was grabbing some CT's. He was feeling better, so he said in a low voice:

"Whose files are these?"

"Yours. These CT's are yours." She answered in insecure tone of voice.

"What? What did it show?" It was now or never. She didn´t know how to tell him what he had, he was very unpredictable. But she couldn´t avoid it. So, she showed him the CT, saying "You have a tumor." He was a bit surprised.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It´s malign. Lung cancer. Why? You don´t seem worried…"

"The tumor is still very small, and I bet you and Wilson had already put me on chemo."

"I know, we are very predictable…"

"Couldn't you and Wilson find me an even more boring disease?"

She was relieved, he didn´t seem scared and his self-destructiveness wasn't going to make him do crazy stuff. But she still wanted to tell him about one thing: Lucas. He guesses what she was thinking about, so he said:

"How are you and Lucas?"

"We aren´t."

"What?"

"We ended it. Well, I ended it."

"Why?"

"He almost killed you. Did you really think I would date a guy who almost killed you? You're my friend, House. After all, I still consider you as my friend."

She did care about him. Even if he spent half of his lifetime annoying her, she still considered him as a friend. He really wanted to tell her about his feelings, bud he had a reputation to keep.

"How did he react to the break up?"

"He just ran away, the idiot. Police is trying to find him."

"He's a good kid. Earlier or later, he won´t be able to stand forever or he'll get tired of being always hidden, so he's gonna surrender."

"How do you know?"

"He's also a very predictable guy."

She laughed at his "theory of predictabilities". But he was right, he was one of the very few people who were unpredictable. Cuddy was sure that, if House was a chess player instead of a doctor, he would be the world champion.

"I have to work. I'm gonna call Wilson to come here and be with you." She said, standing up.

But he wasn´t going to let her go.

"Stay with me. Don´t go, just stay."

_Liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review, I'm gonna be very happy if you do!_


	7. Baby Steps

_I'm not trying to wait for Monday's "Bombshells", I'm trying not to get crazy for "Bombshells"! And you, what about you?_

_So this chapter is gonna be a short one because it's already 2 a.m. in Portugal and I'm sleepy. I'm also warning you that I won´t be able to update before Monday since this weekend I won´t be capable to come to the Internet._

**I love her**

_Chapter Six: Baby Steps_

_The following months…_

House was well. The chemo had been working great, and it was so fast that he was cured from his cancer in two months. After that, he was discharged and he came back to his old apartment. Since the ketamine hadn´t showed any signals of failing, he didn´t have to be afraid of the temptation of Vicodin.

He was painless, now. As he expected, he started to treat people a little nicer. He was still sarcastic and, sometimes, a jerk. But he started to smile more and he was now a little more nice to his clinic patients (yes, he was doing more of his clinic duty).

But there was one thing that was always filling his mind: the dream he had. He dreamt about it every night, and sometimes he had some difficulties trying to separate his fantasy from the reality. Everybody noticed that, now, he had been around Cuddy's office, and there were pools on if they were having an affair or if he was trying to get into her pants, stuff like that… Chase couldn´t complain about it, since he was making very good money.

And now he was trying to find a plan to get closer to Cuddy. Did she need help in anything? He knew that she wouldn´t let him help in the hospital's business, he was always a pain in the ass when he came for it. Things she needed help… He wasn´t going to do something big, just baby steps.

Remembering a conversation he and Wilson had months ago, he had an idea.

_Three weeks after discharging…_

That morning, we woke up earlier than usual. Since it was his day off, he was doing something that would beneficiate him. He knew that day Cuddy was having a bad time that day, her nanny was sick, she had an important Board meeting and her schedule, thanks to House, was full that day. He remembered that, the day he found out that Cuddy and Lucas were dating, Wilson had told him she needed a guy who she could count on every single day. It wasn't House's type, but he was going to try.

It was already 7.25 a.m. when he reached her home. Parking his bike in front of her house, he walked to her door, and knocked three times.

"House?" she asked when she opened the door. "Please not today, I'm having a very bad day, last things I need today are you and your sarcasm."

"I know. I just came here to help."

"What? What the hell do you mean with that?"

"Today is my day off. I know Rachel is going to be alone, if you want I can take care of her."

"You're kidding. You looking after Rachel? That would be more destructive than a level 5 hurricane."

"What, you don´t believe me? I can still be some kind of jerk, but when I want I can be a good boy, mom. And I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Since when would I wake up so early just to annoy you? It's 7.30!"

"Ok, if you want… I'll call you each 30 minute just to know if you are both still alive."

She gave him all the instruction he would need to take care of Rachel and, then, she presented House to Rachel.

"Rachel, this is Uncle House" she said. "He's going to take care of you today, mom´s busy at work. Be nice to him and he'll be nice to you, ok?"

"Hows" Rachel replied and House laughed. The toddler was really Cuddy's daughter, even being adopted she was very smart and attentive. She was really a mini-Cuddy.

"Love you, baby." She said and then she kissed Rachel's forehead.

"If she gets hurt, I'll put you on the worst clinic duty you ever had." She warned House.

"Don´t worry mama, the big kid and the small toddler are gonna to behave."

Cuddy sorted out of the house and, then, she went to the PPTH, leaving House and Rachel alone.

"So, kid, what do you wanna do?" He asked her.

"Mommy?" she innocently asked in a low voice.

"She's at work." House answered.

"Mommy?" she asked again, and then she started to cry.

"Rachel, mom can´t be with you since she's at work. What do you want? Food? Water? Diaper change? Watching TV? Sleep? What do you want, kid?" He was starting to be scared of what he did.

"Mommy" she cried again, and then she started to walk, slowly, in her baby steps like House has never seen before.

He didn´t know what to do. But when he grabbed her and he sat her on her lap, she shut down.

"Hows?" She asked.

"Don´t need to cry, Uncle House won´t leave you alone. Let's wait until mommy reaches home." He said, not really knowing what he was doing.

_Yes, it was short but I wanted some House/Rachel interaction. And it was time to move forward in this story. Please make my muse happy and leave a review!_


	8. TV habits

_I'm sorry for this lack of updates, but I am suffering from the most recent disease ever, the Post-Bombshells (and Out of the Chute, and Fall from Grace…) Depression. I cried so much… and I even created a FB group against the break-up and the drugs relapse. It's called '__I hated the Huddy break-up and House back on Vicodin in 7x15 "Bombshells"'. And "Out of the Chute"? House is really bad! The worst thing is the "Fall from Grace" promo… marry a hooker? OMG, those writers are going through their worst phase ever!_

_And are you going to participate in the movement of people who aren´t gonna watch House on TV until House and Cuddy get back? It's our only real way to pressure the writers and executive producers, make their ratings go down!_

_Disclaimer: I think I said once that House, MD doesn´t belong to me… And the TV shows mentioned in this chapter also don´t._

**I love her**

_Chapter Seven: TV habits_

House felt weird and, in a certain way, an idiot, while Rachel was cuddled on his lap. When he woke up with the idea of coming and look after her, he thought that she would be sleeping and he could comfortably watch TV lying on Cuddy's couch. Stupid idea, the toddler had grown up and she was no longer a baby that spent half of the day sleeping. But the error was done, he couldn´t move back in time. He had to keep fighting. If he could win Rachel, it was easier to win Cuddy.

"Hey, kid" he said to the girl. "Let's do something useful. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head like a 'no'.

"Okay… What else do you like to do?"

Rachel went to the floor and walked to the living room. House followed her and found her next to the TV screen.

"Watching TV?" Rachel nodded. "Cartoons?"

"Toons!" Rachel exclaimed, excitation visible in her face.

"Come here, kid." House sat on the couch, and the girl cuddled on his lap, making him feel strange again. With the remote control, he turned on the TV and started looking for something to watch with the toddler. He didn´t find anything interesting in the children channels. When he reached Fox channel, it was running a Lie to Me marathon.

He knew that Rachel had asked for cartoons, but he couldn´t put up with those boring shows which were running that morning. And that TV series seemed interesting for him, after all his motto has always been "everybody lies". Looking down at Rachel, he found an interested look in her eyes, so he kept watching.

…

Cuddy was in her office, really busy between boring paperwork, meetings with old, fat and bald donors, moderation of conflicts between the hospital staff and preparations for a Board meeting that afternoon. But her head couldn´t concentrate on work, she was thinking about House and Rachel. When a small kid is under the surveillance of a kid in an adult body, consequences are unpredictable. Then, she took her cell phone out of her purse, and called House.

"Someone better be dying" he said when he answered the call.

"Hi, House… Is everything okay there?"

"Can´t hear you, the battlefield is full of bullets flying and bombs falling around me!"

"Shut up, House. How are you and Rachel?"

"Momma bear worried?"

"I just want to know if my daughter is well."

"Oh, don´t worry, Super Doc kept her alive. Thieves ran away afraid of the Super Cane."

"You are no longer using a cane…"

"I wasn´t talking about the wood one…"

"House! Stop talking like that when Rachel is around you!"

"She's too glued to the TV to pay attention to me."

"TV? Oh God, I really hope you are not watching General Hospital with her."

"What? Of course not, it only starts at 4 p.m.! And cartons were boring, so we're watching Lie to Me…"

"What?"

"Yes, you know, the guy who is a human lies detector…"

"I know, but why is she watching a crime investigation series with you? It's too… strong for her age…"

"We were looking for an interesting channel, and when we reached Fox she seemed pretty interested on it."

"God, you have been together for only two hours and she's already watching the same TV shows as you are? You are more dangerous than I thought… So, I presume everything is fine."

"Yes… I wanted to know… where is her food?"

"It's in the fridge. What about you? I don´t think there is anything you like at my place."

"I can order something."

"Not pizza, please. Last thing I want is Rachel taking your food habits."

"I can think about that later…"

"Don´t even try!"

"Perhaps I won't do it… What time are you coming here?"

"I don't know, I have a Board meeting this afternoon… Maybe at 7 p.m."

"I think Rachel and I can live until then." They laughed at what he had just said.

"Yes, maybe you can… Tell Rachel I love her and I'll see her later."

"Me too." House said and hung up the call, smiling. Then, he told Rachel: "Rachel, I just talked to mom and she said she loves you and she's coming home soon."

"Mommy?..." she responded.

"Yes, mommy." House repeated. Now, he couldn´t concentrate on TV, and his mind was lost in thoughts about Cuddy. Her image in his eyes, her smell in his nose, her touch on his skin and, even if it had been more than a year ago, her taste on his lips.

_Liked it? Disliked it? Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review, please!_

_I Love Her spoiler: something bad is gonna happen to one major character…_


	9. House's Blood  Part 1

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updating, but since Bombshells that it has been hard to write one single word since then (and after Dominika's story… not a word!) and I'm still trying to get used (again) to my writing routine, and it's happening only since yesterday. Well, looking forward for "The Dig". At least Thirteen is coming back!_

_About this chapter, one thing: if you have already read my post-Bombshells poem "Don't Leave", I'm sure that you are going to recognize one of Lucas' sentences… keep your eyes open!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD nor the shows that are mentioned in this chapter._

**Don't leave**

_Chapter Eight: House's Blood – Part 1_

After lunch, House was lying on Cuddy's couch. The Lie to Me marathon had already ended and it was running Family Guy. Rachel was in the nursery room taking a nap and, except the living room, all the house was under a peaceful silence. Until the moment the doorbell rang. Afraid of waking Rachel up, House opened the door.

"I didn´t recognize you. Am I deaf? I haven´t heard your voice breaking my eardrums!" said the diagnostician when he saw Wilson standing in the other side of the door.

"Yes, the lack of calling you may be actually related to the fact of Cuddy's daughter being in the house and I don't want to scare her with your name going through her fragile ears." Answered Wilson. "And can you please let me in?"

House moved back and Wilson entered in the living room, sitting on the couch. Then, he asked: "So… how many thongs have you already stolen from Cuddy's closet?"

"Not even one."

"What? That does really sound like you…" House noticed that Wilson was trying to be sarcastic. "Why not?"

"Why to steal her underwear when I know that, if I behave and do the right things, I'm gonna have what is under it?"

"That's a good point… but it's good! You're playing a long game!"

"It isn't a long game. Everybody knows that she has been trying to get into my pants since Med School. And she did it! Once!"

Before Wilson could reply, the TV stopped to show Family Guy, which was replaced for a Breaking News emission.

"A plane going from Ohio to New Jersey was taken hostage by a man that the Police has been looking for since two months ago, Lucas Douglas" the voice announced. "We have already gotten the list of the passengers. If any of them is from your family or friends, please call the phone number below."

The screen started to show the countless names. House wasn´t much interested in it, since his thoughts were directed to Lucas and what his former friend could do, until one name showed up:

_House, Blythe_

"House…" asked Wilson. "Isn't your mother's name Blythe?"

"Damn it…" House muttered. He was stoned, lost, petrified. A giant sensation of loneliness filled each inch of his muscles, each drop of his blood, each piece of his brain, each inch of his heart… He felt a huge need for reach the phone and call her, and then he said: "Give to me the damn cell phone. I have a call to make."

"You aren't gonna call her, are you?"

"Technically not."

After trying for the first time, nobody answered the call, so House tried again. After four attempts Blythe finally answered the calls.

"Greg?" The voice in the other side of the line said, in a low tone. House noticed the tears and scariness in his mother's voice.

"Mom… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, son, it isn't your fault."

"It is, mom. That guy is doing it because of me. Please, give him the phone."

"What? Please not, Greg…"

"Mom… I'm asking you… It's probably your only chance… do it."

"Okay. I love you, my little baby Greg…" House hated his mother to call him "little baby Greg", but this time he just felt happy and, at the same time, sad for hearing her voice. He could notice that she was crying, and he felt he needed to cry, too. Good thing the ketamine treatment had worked, so his leg couldn't hurt this time. He had to be strong, at least for her.

"Mom?" He added.

"Yes, Greg…"

"Just in case you can't make it… I want you to know that I'm trying to be happy."

"Then be happy, Gregory."

_Then be happy, Gregory._ House saved those words in the deeper of his heart, sure that it was the last thing he would hear from his mother's mouth. He also paid attention to his own words and made sure that the last word he told her was _happy_, the word he knew she wasn't expecting to hear from her son. He wanted to cry, but then he realized that James Wilson, the biggest gossip ever in the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, was sitting next to him, and he had a reputation to keep. The only thing he could do for now was talk to Lucas and convince him to leave his crazy evil plan.

"Did I take your mother's plane?" Asked Lucas when Blythe handed him the cell phone. "Oh, I'm sorry, House, I didn't want to hurt her. But the error is done, the solution away, because Lisa is the solution. Did you understand it?"

"Lucas, I heard that you got a plane and I wanted to go on vacation to Hawaii. Or to a casino in Vegas. Do you still have a free seat in there?"

"If you haven't realized it yet, I have your mother, If I am forced to land, I'll use her as a human shield."

"If she dies, you die, too."

"And all the people who are here."

"What do you want, Lucas?"

"I want you to be far from Lisa."

"How can you be sure that I left? You don't have a backup plan, that's your biggest mistake."

"I don't need it. Not when my major hostage is your fucking mother."

House was trying to self-control, but that was the very limit. Out of control, he shouted:

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU BETTER LAND THAT PLANE SAFELY OR I SWEAR FOR WILSON'S SAKE THAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

"Shut up" Wilson told him. "You're going to end up waking Rachel up."

And he was right, because then they heard Cuddy's daughter crying through the baby monitor.

"Don't touch…" House started to say, but Lucas hung up the call even before he could complete the sentence.

In the moment Wilson brought Rachel to the room, the door was opened and Cuddy entered in the living room. Noticing the look on House's face, she asked:

"House… what happened?"

"He has my mother… in a plane…" he answered, fighting not to let his tears go out of his eyes.

"What? Who has your mother?"

"Lucas" Wilson announced. "He assaulted the plane where Blythe is."

_Reviews are love and the best way to fight against Post-Bombshells Depression and Writer's Block Syndrome… Left some!_

_**And pay attention, Blythe's fate is up to you. You are going to choose what's going to happen to her in the reviews, any idea is welcome!**_


	10. House's Blood  Part 2

_Here it is a new chapter! Reviews are really good to feed my muse, you should keep sending them!_

_JessicaLynH, as an answer to your review, I don't think I jumped the shark (the one who has been doing it is DS, for sure), this is just my way to get rid of Lucas' problem. And I'm sure you guys are gonna love me after this chapter…_

_VERY IMPORTANT: Today I've been thinking about writing a House/Bones crossover, with Huddy and B&B (for those who don't watch Bones, it's Brennan/Booth) as main pairings. What do you think about it?_

_VERY IMPORTANT 2: This is, possibly, the biggest chapter I've ever written (1623 words). Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD, the show is owned by David Shore, FOX Broadcasting and NBC Universal._

**I love her**

_Chapter nine: House's Blood – Part 2_

Cuddy froze when she heard it. Lucas kidnapped Blythe and an entire plane? God, she didn't know what to think. When she started seeing the PI, he seemed a good man, trustable and incapable to hurt a single fly. She trusted him as a friend, as a father for Rachel, as a lover… no, not a lover, if anything as a boyfriend, because lover presupposes love, and Lucas was just the poor mask behind whose she had been hiding from her feelings for House. And she was proved wrong, first when House had came there and Lucas beat him up, and now with this plane thing. She was focused on House's face, now, watching the look of pain, sadness, despair… and she could even swear that she saw a tear in the corner of his blue eye… what? Did she watch _pain_? 'House, please tell me that it isn't your leg which is hurting' she thought. She was so distracted in thinking about it that she didn't even notice that Rachel was on Wilson's arms.

"Mommy?" she finally heard the tiny voice, pushing her away from her thoughts, and she saw Rachel's worried face, realizing that the toddler had already understood the sad looks on the adults' faces.

"I'm here, Rachel." She answered, trying to smile at her but she couldn't, so she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Can you stay with Uncle Jimmy for a while? I have to talk to Uncle Greg."

"Hows?" Rachel asked.

"His name is Greg House, but if you want I let you keep calling him House." Then, she turned to Wilson. "James, please take her to her bedroom and play with her. It'd be better if she wouldn't be so exposed to this tension at a so early age."

"I will. Please don't let House do any insane thing." Wilson replied.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Wilson left with Rachel and Cuddy sat on the couch, in the opposite side of House's. She wanted to talk to him, to know what he was thinking about, to understand his feelings, but she didn't want to push him to do anything, she was afraid of what he could do whether he was forced to the limits of his self-destructive nature. She had to let him talk first.

"She taught me how to play the piano when I was six" he told her after a few minutes of silence, which seemed more like eternal hours. She didn't reply, she had to let him talk not being interrupted unless he wanted to, she had to let him talk. "When my father wasn't at home, I just sat on the couch and stood there for hours, listening to her. It was so… out of the real world and I let myself… dive in a world where everything was perfect. No ice baths, no sleeping in the yard, no Colonel John House making my life a living hell." Cuddy listened to him attentively, but she was shocked with House said about his father's abuses. She wanted to hug him, to give him some comfort, but she didn't. He needed his own space, violating it could make him run away. "Sometimes, she let me play… that wasn't really play, it was just some random notes my fingers reached. The first real melody I played was _Happy Birthday_, when I was seven. It was her birthday, my dad was out, training some poor recruits who were destined to die in Vietnam. I just sat on the piano bench and played to her. It was so simple and, at the same time, so meaningful…" Cuddy smiled at the thought of a seven year old Greg House playing _Happy Birthday_ in his mother's piano. "She cried of happiness, she hugged me and said it was the best gift I could give to her. Now, I'm a screwed up, miserable and former drug addicted bastard… what kind of mother would still love an only son like me? You have a child, Cuddy. Please, tell me."

She smiled at him and his sincerity and, approaching him, she just said: "A mother who loves her child unconditionally, more than anything in the entire world. House, as far as we know, she's still alive. You know, hope is always the last thing that dies."

"There isn't. That son of a bitch is doing what he is doing because of me. It's my fault she's in that situation."

"No, it isn't. House, listen to me. You aren't the one who entered in that plane and took everybody as hostages. You can't blame yourself for it."

"If I wouldn't have come here that night, he would have never beat me up. You wouldn't have broken up with him, he wouldn't get mad and kidnap my mom and all those people who are also in the plane. It's my fault they're gonna die… it's my fault _she_'s gonna die."

"What about me? According to your philosophy, I'm responsible for it, too."

"No, you aren't. You did what you thought that was the best."

"And I was also wrong. None of us could know what he can do. I made a mistake. Well, a lot of mistakes. I should have known what he could do, I should have realized that, behind that angel's face, there was a demon, I shouldn't have chosen him _over you_…"

Hearing what Cuddy had just said, he looked up at her and she shut up when she realized it. It was the truth, she wanted to tell him, but it wasn't just the right time to do it. Now, she almost forgot Blythe's current situation, and she was trying to find out an excuse for what she had just said. But it was too late. His gaze over her was getting her crazy. The only thing she had in her head was that she had made a mistake.

"What?" was the only thing House could say after the shock. She said that choosing Lucas over_ him_ was a mistake… a sudden flash of hope made him get even closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying, forget it."

"I heard you very well. What did you mean?"

"I told you to forget it."

"Are you denying that you just said that you made a mistake when you chose Lucas over me?"

She recognized his gaze. His desperate, needed and sad gaze she only saw him once before. An year and half before, the night she lost Joy. He was the only one who came to comfort her. Now, the situation was exactly the opposite, he was the one in the bad situation.

That moment, both House and Cuddy knew it was meant to happen.

Their lips met in silence, making them both hold their breathes. A wave of, if it was possible that day, happiness born in their hearts and ran to the rest of their bodies, and then his right hand moved to her neck to deepen the kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, but then it became more and more passionate and hungry. He pulled her closer to him, and her arms moved to his back, pressing her body against his, while he lay down and she, not wanting to separate their furious mouths, followed him. Their hearts were racing, their blood was boiling, their brains were lost, their tongues were dancing around each other like the night she lost Joy… or the night they shared so many years ago, in college. Their thoughts were directed to each other, willing that moment never ended, forgetting that his mother's life was on the line or even the fact that Wilson and Rachel were in the same building.

Talking about Wilson…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" the oncologist shouted at the sudden and unexpected view of House and Cuddy making out on the couch. They separated and came back to their initial places, but it was too late, Wilson was with his cell phone on his hand, texting someone. They were still processing what they had just done, when Wilson, still nervous and almost screaming like a girl, told them:

"The plane crashed near Allentown. We have to go."

In shock because what they did and Wilson's terrible new, they followed him to the car, leaving Rachel with a neighbor, and drove to Allentown, Pennsylvania.

When, two hours later, they reached a farmland near the town. The plane, completely destroyed, made House remember the bus accident where Amber died, and it was about three hundred yards in front of them. The Police and firemen were looking for survivors. Afraid of what could have happened to his mother, House ran to the Police line and told one officer:

"I'm Dr. Gregory House, I'm a doctor at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Where do you need doctors?"

_Please feed my muse with a review!_


	11. The Dead Killer

_I'm sorry for the late update, but here it is a new chapter!_

_CROSSOVER HOUSE/BONES: It's going to be written by me and TaniaMD96, when it's posted you'll be able to find the story in her profile. It's called Old Friends, has rating M and some House characters from the past will be back… _

_FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Same nickname as here, 6cbrilhante_

_Disclaimer: House, MD is owned by David Shore, FOX Broadcasting and NBC Universal. I'm only borrowing some characters (and moments) for only entertainment purposes._

**I love her**

_Chapter Ten: The Dead Killer_

_When, two hours later, they reached a farmland near the town. The plane, completely destroyed, made House remember the bus accident where Amber died, and it was about three hundred yards in front of them. The Police and firemen were looking for survivors. Afraid of what could have happened to his mother, House ran to the Police line and told one officer:_

_"I'm Dr. Gregory House, I'm a doctor at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Where do you need doctors?"_

"Dr. House, I heard you would come" the officer replied. "I'm Officer Thompson. We already have a lot of doctors and nurses in the field, but any help is welcome." Looking at Wilson and Cuddy, he added "Are they doctors too?"

"Yes, we are" answered Cuddy. "Who's in charge?"

"It's Captain Powell, you can find him in the tent where we are treating the victims."

It wasn't needed anything else, House ran to the large tent placed about a hundred and twenty meters from them. Cuddy and Wilson, walking, followed them. They were astonished when they both saw their friend (Cuddy wasn't sure if she could describe House as a friend, after what happened on her couch) run, it wasn't a thing they could even imagine they would see again after the infarction. Good thing the ketamine was working, and House was taking it seriously and still doing PT, unlike last time.

When they reached the tent, they found the diagnostician talking to a mid forties man wearing a blue and yellow fireman uniform and a helmet. House was, visibly, concerned about his mother, even if he was trying to hide it from the people.

Looking better at the scene around them, Cuddy got scared. Wounded people covered with bandages, some of them even with tourniquets. A few amputated people were in pain, and she remembered House's story, when he was with Stacy and he had the infarction. Some children were injured and scared, crying for their parents, and Cuddy felt bad for them, wondering about how Rachel was. For now, it was time to help House. She kept his way, even whether her heart was breaking for all the people who were there.

"Now what?" she asked House.

"They haven't found her yet." House answered. His baby blues were lost on the ground, his head was low. Wilson approached him, but House didn't have any kind of reaction. Worried, Cuddy asked the Captain:

"What can we do?"

"We are now starting to remove the heaviest components of the plane, the motors, wings, some parts of the fuselage which remained entire. We have a high probability of find more people under them, dead or alive. We have already rescued about 70% of the victims, about half of them were dead. You may be with the rescue teams, some people can die if they don't receive immediate treatment as soon as possible. I need your names. Gregory House…"

"James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy." Wilson answered.

"Thank you. I'll see which rescue teams need you guys the most, for now stay here."

Powell moved away from the trio.

"How are you feeling, House?" Wilson asked.

"My mother may be dead, Lucas may be alive and my life is a mess! Despite that, I'm perfect, Wilson!" House replied, in a loud and angry tone.

"You shouldn't be like that, House. You have to rest." Cuddy added. She was worried about his leg, so much emotional pain she knew he has feeling could turn into physical pain, the ketamine would fail and his pain would be back, and his new chance at a _less miserable_ life would be gone. "Your leg… the ketamine couldn't…"

"Resist? Put yourself in my place, Cuddy. You don't know if your mother is alive, you want to find her, to save her, and you are also worried about your damn leg that is, actually, fine. Which one will you choose?"

Cuddy was trying to find the right way to answer without hurt him. After that kiss they shared, she couldn't even look at House's face without feeling her heart grow faster, her brain hard to process anything and her voice not coming from her throat. It could be the beginning of something between them, a relationship between them, or another heartbreak like the one she had that morning so many years ago, in college, when she woke up and he wasn't there, and later she knew he wasn't anymore at the University of Michigan. No, this time she wanted to be careful and not to hurt him.

Suddenly, some people were staring at the dead body that was being bringing to the improvised morgue. It wasn't covered with a blanket, like the others. The dead man was covered by dust and blood, so many wound that it was almost impossible to be recognized. But they did. They pointed at him, in a strange mix of joy, euphoria, pain and hatred. Curious, House approached it, and then he saw him.

Lucas was lying in front of him, lifeless. The killer was dead, the people he murdered because of him were avenged, and House's lips moved slightly, in a barely noticeable smile that he didn't even know it was in his mouth. Cuddy and Wilson followed him behind, and they were both shocked and, at the same time, relieved that the Lucas time was over. Cuddy was positively surprised that she wasn't affected by the view of his ex-boyfriend's corps standing in front of them. House looked at her and, understanding her thoughts, he said:

"Stop staring at your dead ex-boy toy and follow me. Wilson, you too."

"I think I'm still the one who pays your checks, so it's better if you follow my orders instead of giving me yours." Cuddy warned him.

"Really? And what do you suggest we can do?"

"Captain Powell is the guy in charge here, so it's better if you listen to him and do what you can do, you aren't crippled anymore." She answered looking at Powell, who was coming in their direction.

House did it and Cuddy laughed. She really had his balls.

_Yes, I want reviews, as most of them are sent as much faster next chapter will be up!_


End file.
